


Selfish

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: TurGre one-shot.





	Selfish

“Crazy cat lady!”

“Stupid.”

“Lazy-ass!”

“Annoying.”

“Brat!”

“Bitchy.”

“Asshole!”

“Selfish.”

Sadik glared at the irritatingly calm male that sat beside him. “How the hell am I selfish?!” he demanded.

Heracles glanced away from the cat that he had been busy petting while he argued with Sadik. “You just are,” he told the older country calmly. The cat meowed in protest, upset that it was no longer getting the petting that it felt it rightfully deserved.

“You can’t use an insult that doesn’t make any sense!” Sadik protested. “That’s cheating!”

“We’re not having a contest, we’re having an argument.”

“It’s still cheating! You have to explain how I’m selfish.”

Heracles considered this for a moment. He resumed petting the cat – who purred happily – as he thought, but then stopped as soon as he spoke up again. (The cat seemed almost to scowl.) “…How am I a brat?”

“Huh?”

The younger country frowned at him. “You called me a brat earlier.”

“Yeah, so?” Sadik defended.

“I don’t see how I’m a brat,” Heracles explained calmly, ignoring the cat’s persistent meowing. “If I need to explain why you’re selfish, you first need to tell me how I’m a brat.”

Sadik sighed in irritation. He stretched his arms over his head and then stood up from the bench, staring out across the park. Heracles followed his gaze, but there was nothing to see. “…You focus on things that kids would,” the Turk finally answered. “You waste your time with daydreaming and sleeping and pets. You never pay attention to the things that matter.”

“Such as?”

“Well your economy, for starters! Countries are supposed to worry when their economies are doing badly!”

Heracles sighed. He slumped a little, from where he sat on the bench. “… Fair enough.”

Sadik was – at first – surprised that the Greek was agreeing with him. But he recovered quickly, and so he glanced back at the sleepy man and questioned in a voice much harsher than he intended, “So what about me? How am I selfish?”

“…” Heracles resumed petting the cat, and did not respond.

Turning around, Sadik grabbed the younger man by the collar and gave him a shake. “Oi! I told you how you’re a brat, so now you have to tell me how the hell I’m selfish!” he ordered angrily.

Heracles stared coolly back at him, undaunted by neither the shaking, nor the yelling. He was used to this sort of this from Sadik. “…Fine,” he sighed at last. When Sadik let go of him, Heracles slumped once more. His eyes were on the cat, but his words were addressed to the Turk. “… You’re selfish because you always focus on yourself and not on other people.”

Sadik rolled his eyes. “What other people?” he scoffed.

“Me.”

Not quite the answer he had been expecting.

Sadik blinked, completely caught off guard. For a moment, he couldn’t even find his voice. But then, of course, he eventually managed to find it, and so he was able to ask in a voice no louder than a croak, “Y-You?”

His green eyes darted away from the cat, but he still didn’t meet the Turk’s bewildered gaze. He stared at the ground instead. “Yes. Me.”

“Well…” Sadik still found himself at a loss. He forced words. “I… I didn’t know that… uh… my attention mattered to… to you.”

Heracles still wouldn’t look at him. “… Well it does,” he muttered.

They remained in silence for a long time. Eventually Sadik was the one to break it. “Well, you know…” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, fumbling with his words once more. “You weren’t… as much of a… a brat, when we… I mean, when I… or rather, when you… were living at my place. And I… I wasn’t… at least, I don’t think I was… you know… selfish back then either. So… um… Well, maybe…?” He trailed off uncertainly.

A faint smile tugged at the Greek’s lips. He picked up the cat that still rested on his lap, setting it down gently on the ground. It mewed, distressed at the unexpected change of position, but then lost interest and wandered away. Both men watched it go, then turned back to face one another.

“Are you implying that you want me to move back in with you?” Heracles asked quietly, voice mellow but with amusement dancing in his emerald eyes.

“No, I-” Sadik swallowed. Looked away. Red blossomed across his face. “Well… yeah. Sort of.”

The smile lingered. “I suppose it would be beneficial for the both of us, by way of erasing those earlier insults from the record of life.”

He was saying weird things again… “Y-Yeah, it would be.”

Heracles rose to his feet. Sadik – assuming that the younger country meant to leave – turned to leave the park as well. But the long-haired man swung around, placing one hand on the bench while leaving the other on Sadik’s shoulder. He pushed down, forcing the startled Turk to sit back down. The Greek leaned in close, staring intently. Their noses brushed.

Sadik’s face reddened again. “H-Hey, what are you-?”

But now Heracles’ warm lips were pressed to his own.

After a stunned moment had passed, Sadik finally recovered enough to return the kiss. He reached out and grabbed the other man by the collar, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. A single breathless moment turned to two, three, four…

Heracles suddenly licked Sadik’s bottom lip, breaking the moment as a shudder of pleasure went through the elder country. He pulled away, face flaming. “H-Hey, hold on a second. We’re in public!”

The Greek looked slightly amused. “You just now realized that?”

“Of course not! I just… kissing is different then… well, licking someone like that is…”

“Weird? Embarrassing?” Heracles supplied.

“Both actually. People don’t do that sort of thing in public.”

Heracles’ smile vanished at last, replaced with his usual solemn expression. He released the Turk and turned to leave. “Well, I don’t think it’s weird or embarrassing at all.”

“Why not?”

He turned back and grabbed one of Sadik’s hands, bringing it close to his face. He gave it an almost playful lick, right near the knuckles. “I’ve been around cats so long that this way of showing affection is natural for me.”

Sadik chuckled a little. “That’s just like you, cat-boy.”

Heracles seemed pleased by the new nickname. He pulled Sadik back to his feet, practically forcing him into a tight embrace. “… Our heartbeats are almost one, when we’re pressed together like this,” the Greek mumbled.

“You really don’t make any sense sometimes.”

“My way of talking and my way of cats are just things that you’ll have to get used to if you still want me to move in with you.”

Sadik sighed, “I know, I know.”


End file.
